


always

by orphan_account



Series: Merlin Random Writing/Drabble Series [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble to the word 'always.' 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always

Always is valueless.

Even as you try to pursue it, and God forgive you, because you do, you lose sense of it. You lose yourself in the years you’re waiting on the shore of a lake whose grass soon dries up, whose water soon disappears. You lose yourself in the breath of a ghost’s hand upon the back of your neck and unlearn what a real touch feels like. The night’s dark speaks to you, the day’s sun has silenced. 

Always becomes valueless as you forget whom the ghost footsteps beside your own belong to, 591,665 days into the abyss.


End file.
